Spirit complications
by DarknessWolfSpirit346
Summary: all berk has a spirit to help in the fight with dragons, but the spirit of hiccup is very different. will be that sob be able to control know indomitable and powerful spirit? Read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone! I'm sorry for being slow to post, but my internet is horrible, but here's a new story! enjoy!**

**pov hiccup**

This is Berk, is two days north of despair and a few degrees south of freezing to death, it is rooted in the meridian of sadness.

My village, in a word, sound, she's here to generations but all the houses are brand-new. we have fishing, hunting and by the lovely sun.

Here are different people, we are Vikings, we have problems of stubbornness, even more with our spirits. Wait, I do not even talked of spirits! our spirits have different forms and classifications. there are celestial, which has the fire birds, and ogres, this category is very rare to find. on the lower level, there is the standard category, which are the trolls, demons and minotaurs, and now we have the useless that are normally fish, dogs, cats or even inanimate objects. But there's a category we've never seen, but it was only discovered in the legends. this category is creatures of the shadows which, according to legend, are undefined spirits. The spirits were usually discovered during the training dragon, where branches trained to kill dragons with our spirits.

There I was wandering through the forest lost in my thoughts, when they find out my spirit will be able to kill my first dragon and earn my respect the village, ah who am I kidding? at least my spirit will be a cat or something! I'm sob useless, when I finish training dragon and the elderly Gothi do a spell to show our spirits will be my cat!

was so distracted in my thoughts that did not even notice the huge hole in front of me. everything seemed in slow motion as I fell into the hole, but something stirred in me with agility who did not know who had grabbed one of the many roots circling the hole and slowed my fall holding the root. how will I get up there? is too deep ...

looking for an escape route, I noticed some extremities that could use support to climb. I started to climb. one by one I went up when I reached the top I found who I least like to find

Snotlout

"Look at that! Useless fell in the hole!" laughed Snotlout

as I hated it

"What do you want Snotlout?" i asked

"Ahh anything, just was walking around here thinking about how himilhar you, but looks so! You already humbled!" he laughed again. as hate it

to humiliate me even more, guess what he did? pushed me and falls back into the hole from the bottom. again.

"Even more useless!" he shouted and left

great, just great. now I have to climb it all over ... oh gods hate me.

leaving the Buranco walked direction the forge, the only place where I feel accepted, and where this is the only person who cares about me, Gobber, he is the one who me its not very effective way made me feel better when the village whole and my father hated me

"Hi boy!" said Gobber

"Hi Gobber" I replied

"Will work boy! We have several weapons to sharpen today! Hehehe" he said excitedly while sharpening an ax

I went to my Quaro in the back, I took my dagger he was doing and walked to the anvil and started working on it

"Hey hiccup! I'll get some metals and ja back, not burn the forge as last time!" warned Gobber

"ok Gobber will not burn the forge" I said rolling my eyes

Gobber left and some time later, again came the people I least wanted to see, Snotlout who had a spirit of ogre, Ruffnut and Tuffnut possessing spirits of devils, but also tiha fishlegs that has the spirit of a troll, and Astrid has a spirit of a bird of fire. But I have, the only person in the village who have not yet discovered the spirit ...

"What do you want Snotlout?" I asked not looking away from me work

"Ahh nothing much just came here to laugh at your face without your spirit" laughed Snotlout

"Can do this another time?" i asked

"Not talk to me like useless" he said grabbing the collar "or crush you to save"

even with the dagger in hand, Snotlout lifted me in the air ready to hit me, but that thing the hole produced in me again, I kicked the Snotlout breast and as he bent me let go, grabbed his collar, pulled him to the table and the held with the dagger, and so I held Snotlout on the table.

all looked at me with amazement face, including Snotlout. I looked at my hands and started breathing heavy, do not understand anything of what happened here. Snotlout came loose and he, the twins, and fishlegs left the forge. the one who got it was Astrid who looked at me with face of astonishment and admiration, not idea why but soon left.

the rest of the afternoon I was pondering what happened earlier, I came home to find me father, Stoick the stronger spirit of ogre , looking at the fireplace with his famous scowl. I tried to pass hidden but ...

"Hiccup"

... Does not work

"Dad ...? Hi dad error .." I said nervously

"I need to talk to you, you're the only person in this village not discovered his spirit. I will put you in training dragons with other teenagers

"Do not think that is a bou ..because idea have many Vikings to fight dragons, but not have so many bakers .. Viking or Viking ..." would continue but my father took a huge ax and threw it in my hands

"Training starts tomorrow or try to protest, you will" he said in his thick Scottish voice

"But father .." I tried to reason

"You will get it ?!"

"I understand ..." I agreed without choice

"Great, estoi going to a hunt for the nest. I'll come back .. maybe" he said

"And I will stay here, maybe ..." I said

the next morning I and the rest of the teenagers were greeted by Gobber

"Welcome to dragon training!" he shouted

all we have entered, and Gobber was in front of us

"Here you will learn to use their minds to fight dragons! Most of you already know what your spirit and others are still discovering, but here learn how utilizalos" explained Gobber

"Hehehe the useless do not have a spirit!" Snotlout and the twins laughed

I ignored

"You guys will not even turn before have to apply the abilities that your les spirit even give, in other words you guys won some of its hybrid form " explained Gobber

"Began with Gronckle" and then Gobber down the lever and let out a furious dragon

"AHH !" all screamed and fled the dragon

the Gronckle chased us and everyone started to show the skills Gobber said. the dragon was going to Astrid, her arms began to catch fire and shot it as if it were fire feathers in the dragon. then was Snotlout, her skin started to get thicker and gray, when the dragon came close melequnto punched the face of the dragon that flew away. not long after were the twins, their skin began to 'break' and his skin was whole made of fire, they did a hi-five and threw a fireball in the dragon. then was fishlegs, his arms began to turn to stone and moss to grow, the dragon came close and fishlegs took some of his moss and threw him in the eyes of the poor dragon

after cleaning the eyes of the dragon moss came to me and cornered me. the dragon has come so close to me that has to see the reflection of my face in her eyes, speaking in my eyes began to change looked at my reflection in the eye of gronckle and saw my pupils turn a risk and the rest of my eye become green and my arms and legs felt something sting, looked at my hands and found some black scales and also sit something poking my back, and it was not the wall.

so seeing me the dragon sniffed me and soonhis eyes widened and he stared at me until Gobber come and take you away from me

"ja enough! back to bed your sausage gotten the beast!" he yelled as he locked the dragon

"Never forget a dragon always attacks to kill" he said, turning to look at me and immediately his eyes also widened

the transformations of the other already had gone as maiori my ma, only the black scales and discomfort in the back were gone.

cuiosidade with the teenagers came up to me and looked at me when they saw my eyes, his eyes were the size of plates

then I blinked my eyes and went back to normal

"uhh .. class already over? why do I have to finish the weapons so ..." I said nervously

walked as quickly as possible out of the ring, for that thing that I've become, can not be a way to any cat

**good guys! this chapter ends here! I hope you enjoyed and to the next chapter! :****D**

**~ Wolfy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I came back with another chapter! just I post a new fic I hope you enjoy! enjoy! (I really do not pay XD)**

this guy was very strange, the first gain skill to climb a hole, then I turn something I do not the slightest idea what it was. What is my spirit dammit!

I worked in the forge in the rest of the afternoon and went home to find it completely empty, even if my father does not behave like a he was still my father took the place of his huge chair, every hunt for the nest he did I felt fear, and loneliness but then Bocao came into my life like a father like mine ever was. follow up to my room and sat on my projects bench, all failed, why should I keep trying? I would never earn the respect of the village I ever wanted ... I got up from the chair and went to bed for another day of torture in training tomorrow.

(Accent of the voice of the narrator of Sponge Bob) the next day ...

I went to the arena to another horrible day, but I was really curious about the monster I became yesterday at the arena, scales? bizarre eyes ? what my spirit is

I pondered this as he entered the arena. it found the adolescents and Bocao

"This late hiccup!" shouted Gobber

I walked up to the end of the line and the other teenagers gave me strange looks, for that will be?

"Today we will train with Deadly Nadder, they are quick and agile you guys have to be more polls and more agile! their spirits vain help you guys with this "Gobber said opening the cage of Nadder

the dragon jumped out and roared when he saw us. extintivamente pulled off running through the maze that Bocao had put in train

"Their spirits will show gradually during training" explained Gobber outside the arena

other teenagers had their hybrid transformations (I will not descrevelas Devono takes a long -.-) and began attacking the poor Nadder, I was hidden not wanting to turn the aberration that will come another day.

The dragon went to the blind spot that Astrid was in its hybrid form, the dragon would kill her mesmoo it having much capacity, Nadder is a vain and quiet dragon, he would pick up one at a time in the arena, I could not allow .

get out of my hiding place and ran to Astrid the Nadder lit his fire and only now Astrid noticed his presence but not give it to attack the Nadder the time. I felt the scales out of my new skin and felt my eyes change and the presence of something on my back again, I jumped and grabbed Astrid by her arms and took out of the way in time before she turned barbecue.

she looked at me in shock and so did the Nadder, who started me smell of the Gronckle's eyes widened Nadder. Gobber arrived the dragon back into his cage

"How could see have to be alert for nadders, they are sneaky and silent" Gobber said trying to avoid the fact that I was as aberration again

everyone was looking at me when the thing poked my back once seemed to tear my skin, made a face of pain and bowed slightly as some of my blood. everyone looked at me with his eyes fully wide, I did not have to do and started running with a speed that did not know he had to desperate forest for tranquility

checked a small enceada with a lake, I went and leaned on a rock near the small lake, I was hurting so much and my back went out ... big wings ?!

to complete the set appeared a full syrup black scales and two caudal fins at the end.

... my spirit ... is a .. DRAGON ?!

no no no no no no, my spirit can not be a dragon that would lead me to death!

"Hey there," said a voice

I jumped and looked for the source of the voice, and it was a creature that I did not expect to find

one dragon

but wait, I understood one dragon ?!

"Who are you?" he asked again entering the enceada

it was a beautiful dragon admit he possessed black scales, piercing green eyes, waiting ... a night fury ?!

"You are a rage the night ?!" I screamed

"And it looks and smells like a" he said

"You will not kill me?" I asked surprised

"Even if it is half human is still one of my kind," he said

"What your name?" I asked

"I do not have a 'he replied

it was getting dark and then the big black dragon yawned and ... had no teeth?

"Uhh such toothless?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"Your name, what about toothless?" I asked

"It mocks me" he said "what's yours?"

"Hiccup" I said

"Is toothless is not as bad as hiccup" he replied "but will still have to earn my trust, you're half viking"

Toothless went to a far corner of the cove and lay her to sleep

"But you will not attack the village?" I asked confused

"Nah, so do it when I'm stressed, it helps ease the nerves" he respindeu

I thought it strange that but no, I looked at myself. I can not go back to the village as well, would be dead in two seconds!

"Err ... Toothless?" I called

"Whatever human?" said not even bothering to open his eyes

"It is that I can not appear in the village so would destroy me .. I can spend the night here?" I asked

"Away from me, if it were not half of my kind would not have let you live," he said

okay, keep distance from toothless, confers. I went to the other side of the side and lay down to wait dawn and pray to the gods that tomorrow I'm rule again

**Finally Hiccup and toothless met! sorry for being slow to post this chapter had writer's block ... but now I'm right back and creativity up too! to the next chapter!**

**~ Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'm sorry because it took a lot of time to upgrade! It's because my computer was fixing! virus useless ... more anyway, here's another chapter! enjoy !**

I woke up with the sun shining, slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the cove, the sun was low and appeared to be only 10 o'clock in the morning ... WAIT! ALL THAT EVEN HAPPENED ?! ahhh no no not my spirit is even a DRAGAO! wait ...

I looked at my arms and the scales were almost gone, and looked at my back and my wings and tail were the same size ... great.

I got up and started to walk, where it will be that this toothless ...?

"I see your wings and tail are still there ai" said a voice behind me

"AH you scared me!" I cried

"You are a human fragile, too fragile," he said toothless

he turned to the lake and started trying to fish

"Hungry?" I asked

"A lot" he said

"Why not go out to fish? This lake does not have many fish I see" I asked curious

"In the last attack, just hurting me" said

he lifted his tail to show that one of his fins was torn in half

"And I can not leave here until she's cured," he said before trying to catch a fish

"Uh, it looks a little infected ... if you want I can bring infermagem equipment in order to help heal faster" asked

"Why do I let you mess around with my tail?" he asked looking at me strangely

"because if not heal right, you could lose your ability to fly," said

he kept looking at me and seemed to be considering my offer

"and I will bring you many fish," I said rolling my eyes

"FISH ?!" he asked widening his huge green eyes "ok accept your offer," he said

"OK, I come back later after my dragon parts go away" I said

I went to one of the cove corners and lay waiting to be able to return to the village

I opened my eyes and realized I must have slept. I looked at my back and saw my wings and tail had already gone

I got up and out of the cove

"I will bring basic equipment nursing" I said

"DO NOT FORGET THE FISH! ESPECIALLY COD" he shouted

I walked back to the village and went home to be able to take nursing equipment, reciso be careful ... after what happened in the arena ... MY CLOTHES! ALMOST FORGOT! with what happened in the arena probably my back station torn ...

changed clothes, grabbed nursing facilities and the city took a basket of fish and returned to enceada, reaching it found a scaly reptile sleeping on a rock ... suuuuure

"Toothless! I have the medical equipment!" I called

"And my cod? Brought my cod?" he asked rising

to answer your question went down in the cove and dropped the fish basket on the floor, which crashed and spilled many fish

"FISHY" he shouted before burying the fish basket

"Ooookkkk ... I'll bandage your tail right?" I asked lifting equipment

"Betray me, I penny you," he said before playing the fish stack again

"Okay ..." I said

walked up his tail and examined the damage, looked pretty bad, but nothing that equipment and carefully solve

I started to clean the wound with a cloth with extreme care, I do not want to turn toast ...

I took the bandages and started to curl the wound

"Ouch!" he shouted

"Sorry!" I asked

I finished wrapping the wound and kept the equipment

"Finished" I told toothless

"Thank you" said toothless "hurts a lot less"

"Eh, I have to go back now ... already disappeared last night also disappear if today was already"ok" I said

"come back tomorrow with more fish," he said

"ta good ..." I already said on the top of the cove

I came home and went to my room, I decided to skip dinner and went to bed early. I fell asleep with a slight smile on his face

**GOOD! the end of the chapter here! again I'm sorry for not having updated ... MORE GUILT WAS THE VIRUS! well, bye!**

**~ Wolfy**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! With another chapter! yay**

**...**

**I dont have nothing to say. so...**

**ENJOY!**

**Hiccup: crazy**

**Shut up**

I was returning to the village, oh how I want teens perturbing me on training... THE TRAINING! I FORGET THE TRAINING!

I run more fast as I can, wait a a minute, I run pretty fast... should be about my dragon spirit... you know, night fury, pretty fast, a strange wish for.. fish? i want a fish? I want a fish. Fish... FISH...

i was thinking when I got in training arena, all the teens and Gobber was there

"HICCUP! you is late!" Gobber screamed to me

"Ok ok i'm here" i said

the teens looked to me and started to talk each other, why this?

"why you dont came for the training yesterday?" asked Astrid

wow, she talk to me, finally

"I have an.. complications..." I said

"ok! now we is going to make this training in doubles!" said Gobber " Astrid is going with Ruffnut! Snotlout goes with Tuffnut! And Fishlegs goes with Hiccup!"

and the training started, and gobber open the jail

the zippleback started an mist of gas, and entered in training arena

I just heard the other teens scream and the zippleback back of me

"Now hiccup!" gobber screamed to me

i threw the water bucket in the zippleback and close my eyes

and I hear...

the sound of water splashing in the floor

"Hiccup!" I hear gobber

the dragon is in front of me , and i was angry

"STOP!" i screamed, and the dragon stop and looked at me

Very angry

"Hear, my week is very terrible, in i'm not very happy at this moment! I NEED PEACE TO CALM DOWN, AND I CAN'T DO THAT HERE! MY DAY IS VERY BAD AND HAVE A WEEK LIKE THAT IS NOT HELPING! MY FATHER HATE ME, I AM USELESS, AND I NOT WANT STAY HERE IN DRAGON TRAINING! SO CAN YOU STAY AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I screamed

the dragon looked at me and walked away

"THANK YOU" i screamed and leave the dragon training

when I'm leaving I can take a look of teens face, is priceless!

I walked to the market and buy fishes, many fishes, delicious fishes... stop hiccup, you are not a dragon. eh, not completely...

I walked to the cove and see an scaled reptile sleeping, typical.

"Toothless!"

"what is human?" he asked

"you know, i have a name"I said to him

"yeah I know, but you are a human"

"yes, and you is a dragon, but i dont call you like that" I said

"ok you win" said him

I go to his side and dropped the fishes

"FISHIIII" he screamed and eat all the "fishiii"

I go to his tale and change the dressings of his tale, its pretty good

"your tale is curing" I said to him "you will can fly in.. about 2 weeks"

"oh! I will can fly again!" said him

"yeah, but only 2 weeks" i said

the sun is going down, its better i return to the vilage

"toothless i need return to the village, I will return tomorrow" I said

I was climbing to the top and said

"goodbye toothless" I said

"goodbye, hiccup" he said and sleep

wow, he called me by my name, finally

I go to my house and go to bed waiting for another visit to my only friend

**yayyy another chapter!**

**...**

**i dont have anything to say again.. so**

**GOODBYE!**

**~Wolfy**


End file.
